Leather and Alcohol
by choleric0715
Summary: Dean has a scandalous side job that he has never told anyone about. Now Castiel shows up at his work, and though Dean is flustered, he is not about to let Castiel find out the truth. Or anyone for that matter. Destiel smut. c; Oooops!


After several hours of bickering, coaxing, and undeniable tension, Sam had successfully convinced Castiel to do the one thing that just never seemed to work. Again.

Sam convinced the little angel to let him drive him out to one of Deans favorite clubs, where the muscular Winchester spent a majority of his time, and rarely spoke of any of it.

Castiel sat in the plush leather passenger seat of the of the Impala as its ebony frame pulled into a dark, narrow alley. Sam sat for a moment, fingers tangled up together in a knot on the steering wheel. He looked expectantly toward the dash, then to Castiel.

''Well? Go on, Cas. It'll be alright. Hey, maybe Deans in there. I bet he could show you the ropes. You know, help you answer questions like, 'Which exotic dancer is the right one for you?'''

Sam poked at Castiel until he reluctantly pushed the car door open and stepped out, shutting it behind him. He shot Sam his signature stare, which really has no specific emotion, but rather radiated the vibe that he wants to give off.

Sam sped off down the muggy streets of the small town and back to the hotel, leaving Castiel standing flustered at the back door of the club.

Castiel finally, after a good 8.5 minutes of weighing the consequences and pros and cons, reached up to grab the slightly drippy door handle, turn it, and shove the door open.

The smell of liquor and latex flooded his nasal captivities and even snaked its way into his mouth. He grimaced slightly and swallowed hard, trying to rid his mouth of the flavor.

By the look of it, this place (to anyone else) would seem like your average strip club. Women giving dances in one corner, women serving drinks to men in another, and a huge cat walk in the middle, complete with silver floor-to-ceiling poles.

Castiel trudged silently to the bar and sat down on a tacky red leather stool. A tall, thin, and unnaturally busty woman sauntered over to him from the opposite wall and flicked her golden locks behind her shoulder. She gave him a stare that most men would find absolutely compelling in every way humanly possible. Then again, the keyword there is _humanly._

He looked to the blonde, gave an uncomfortable half-smile, then looked to the bartender. He was never good with the names of alcohol. So he simply told him, ''Several cups of liquor, please.'' The bartender slid 4 shot glasses across the table in a moment and Castiel lined them up before him.

At the realization that she was not the center of his attention, she slid her delicate hand over his thigh and bit her lip gently as she locked her gaze on his groin.

He made a confused little face a knitted his brows together in dissent.

''No thank you.'' he said sharply, and looked to the glasses once more, tweaking their formation yet again.

She huffed and pranced away, leaving Castiel to himself just like Sam had.

The angel took a deep breath before knocking back the four glasses one after the other in just a few short seconds. He swallowed hard the last time, and blinked his eyes harshly. He looked to the bartender again for a brief moment, before leaning into the bar to speak to him.

''I was told..'' he began softly, whispering as if it were some big secret that sex was a product sold in bars like that one. ''That I could have sex here. With someone. A human. Now… I was told that Dean-''

He was cut off in a moment by another woman who was behind the counter with the bartender. ''Say no more, sweety.''

She tucked the corner of her washcloth into her pocket and grabbed hold of Castiels wrist, tugging him along to the back of the bar. Her heels clicked ominously, and gave Castiel a strange sinking feeling in his gut. Unfamiliar, the feeling was.

Finally, after what seemed like a good hour of walking down multiple hallways and through multiple doors, they stopped in front of one.

She women pushed her dark tresses away from her face and grabbed a little leather eye mask from the door handle. ''Put this on.'' she demanded.

Castiel was confused again. ''Why?'' he inquired almost timidly.

She shook her head ''Sweetie, if you were referring to De- Erm!.. _Daddy_… then I know this aint your first rodeo.''

More confusion arose in his demeanor. ''Wha- Who even mentioned a rode-'' he was cut off again as she smacked his hand then crammed the mask into it.

''Do it fast, he'll be out soon.''

Castiel reluctantly slid the mask over his face and pressed his pal to one side of the door frame shakily. ''I just don't understand why this is necessary…''

/

Dean heard the bickering outside his door coming from Raven and some man, it seemed.

He slid into his proper attire and made sure all his tools had been cleaned. He did a twice over just to be sure, and rushed to the bathroom hidden in the corner to freshen himself up just a bit.

He quickly squeezed some toothpaste onto his red tooth brush and gently lathered up his teeth and scrubbed with the brush.

He spat out the remains and swished in a little mouth wash for safe measures. He set the brush back in the cup, ran his fingers through his hair anxiously, then washed his hands for the third time since his last client.

He walked to the door and carefully pulled it open.

His breath caught in sheer horror as he saw his next client standing before him.

Cas?


End file.
